diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Extreme 1/ Weapons Matches
Weapon Matches is an event that from Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Extreme 1. In the competition robots with similar weapons fought against each other to see who has the best weapons. Competitors Flipper Frenzy Gravity.jpg|Gravity Eruption.png|Eruption Bigger Brother.jpg|Bigger Brother Bulldog breed.jpg|Bulldog Breed Disc-Truction Hypnodisc.jpg|Hypno-Disc Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion 13 black.png|13 Black LastRites.jpg|Last Rites Axe-Attack Bonk!.jpg|Bonk! Thor.jpg|Thor Xterminator.png|X-Terminator Tmhwk.png|TMHWK Crusher Crunch up Kan-opener.png|Kan-Opener Chompalot.png|Chompalot Big nipper.jpg|Big Nipper Suicidal tendencies.png|Suicidal Tendencies Battles Flipper Frenzy All the flipperbots targeted Eruption and flipped it over. Bulldog Breed turns against Gravity and Bigger Brother by flipping the two as Eruption attempts to self right only to unintentionally flip Bulldog Breed who tried to flip Eruption. Eruption self rights and attacks Gravity who flips Bulldog Breed. Eruption is flipped by Gravity again and slammed into the corner with Bigger Brother attacking Eruption once again. Bulldog Breed flips Bigger Brother and Gravity which in turn flips Eruption over and out of the arena. Bulldog Breed flips Gravity but not over and out, it then flips Bigger Brother out of the arena. Gravity quickly self rights and chucks Bulldog Breed out. Winner: Gravity Disc-Truction Hypno-Disc and Last Rites smacked into eachother causing the teeth of Hypno-Disc to come off, Last Rites turns and damages one of the back wheel. Meanwhile Scorpion targets 13 Black and attacks one of the discs but is quickly attacked by Hypno-Disc. Last Rites smashes into Hypno-Disc and Scorpion, spinning away from the impact. Scorpion uses its disc to damage the wheel of Last Rites only to smacked away by the spinning bar of Last Rites sending the two robots flying away. Hypno-Disc targets 13 Black but is lifted in the air from the flywheels of 13 Black. Last Rites attempts once again to attack Scorpion and Hypno-Disc but the three are flipped by the floor flipper, giving Lat Rites a nasty bounce across the arena. Hypno-Disc chased Last Rites damaging slightly before going after 13 Black, but Last Rites had followed and battered all the opponents causing every robot to flip out. As all the bladed robot got back to action Last Rites uses its heavy spinning bar to tear off one of the flywheels of 13 Black. Knowing 13 black was severely damaged both Scorpion and Hypno-Disc ganged up on 13 Black eventually knocking it out. Last Rites and Hypno-Disc manage to pin Scorpion hitting it from both sides and sending it into the air. After another hit from Hypno-Disc, Scorpion gained revenge by taking out of of Hypno-Disc's wheel. The remaining robots battered one another with their blades with Scorpion being the more aggressive attacking Hypno-Disc causing it to smoke. As Scorpion continued its assault on Hypno-Disc, Hypno-Disc reverses into the pit release button to get away from danger. Last Rite span wildly and was largely out of action while Scorpion and Hypno-Disc touched tips with their powerful blades spinning away with each impact. Last rites came back to the action and attacked the other two sending Hypno-Disc on its back, Hypno- Disc tried to self right but was unable to spinning into the pit. Scorpion managed to take out one of Last Rites' tire allowing for little movement from Last Rites. Scorpion continued to attack Last Rites, however due to the limited movements Last Rites was eliminated and Scorpion won automatically. Winner: Scorpion Axe-Attack At first all robots merely circle one another until Thor broke the dance and smashed the axe arm of TMHWK with Bonk! entering the melee as well. Thor tips TMHWK on its side and proceeds to slam it into the arena, axing away at the bottom pannel. Bonk! manages to slam X-Terminator into the side wall and shunted it on its back. Thor left TMHWK and headed for Bonk! and X-Terminator but TMHWK came in from behind and began to attack Thor in retaliation, however Thor got underneath again and hammered the bottom again. Bonk! and X-Terminator were caught in an head to head axe battle with X-Terminator pushing Bonk! backwards. TMHWK is flipped by the floor flipper after being put on there by Thor, who themselves had intercepted Bonk! and X-Terminator flipping the two upwards and hitting them with the hammer. Thor concentrates its main attacks on X-Terminator all while Bonk! pushed Thor into X-Terminator, with TMHWK hitting Bonk! As all four robots axed one another, TMHWK lost its axe blade and gears. As Thor manages to topple TMHWK, Bonk! slams into X-Terminator who was slammed into Thor, eventually pitting both robots. TMHWK and Bonk! were the last two left, TMHWK almost pits Bonk! who was stuck on the pitted X-Terminator, Bonk! however survives. As TMHWK was flipped upwards, Bonk! took advantage and rammed TMHWK axing away at the damaged opponent. TMHWK was moved to the defensive as Bonk! was aggressive in its attacks, flipping TMHWK over at one point. A majority of the remaining battle was the two machines axing one another, at one point Bonk! lost its axe from the aggressive attacks it caused. Both robots eventually drove towards the pit but not in it as Thor and X-Terminator's bodies acted like a floor blocking the pit, but this had its risks as both robots got stuck and almost fell in. Time eventually ran out and the more aggressive Bonk! won. Winner: Bonk! Crusher Crunch up Big Nipper rammed into Kan-Opener, but is caught in the jaws of Kan-Opener. Chompalot comes in from behind and gets a grip of Kan-Opener's back as it continued to crush Big Nipper. Kan-Opener turns and grabs hold of both Big Nipper and Chompalot and crushed the two as Suicidal Tendencies finally got into the battle and tries to claw Chompalot while Big Nipper ran away. Suicidal Tendencies got in behind of Kan-Opener while Big Nipper lifted it before backing away again. Chompalot followed Big Nipper and attacked it head on, both machines tried to nip one another but Chomplalot got the upper hand as it pushed Big Nipper back and crushed the lifter and the middle. As Big Nipper and Chompalot tussled, Kan-Opener got around the front wedge of Suicidal Tendencies and began to push back crushing the sides as it did. Big Nipper manages to finally get away from Chompalot's onslaught and charges into Suicidal Tendencies almost toppling it in the attack, Kan-Opener itself almost fell as well but was lifted in the attack. Chompalot also joins in the action and grasps hold of Suicidal Tendencies holding it upwards all while trapping Big Nipper who was underneath. The robots stayed there and were hit by a bouy from the drop zone they were stationed under. Big Nipper got away and presses the pit release button and attempts to push Chompalot into the pit, missing and instead going after Kan-Opener, once again failing to do so. In retaliation, Kan-Opener targets Big Nipper and pushes back against it while being lifted by the Nipper. Suicidal Tendencies began to get a side on attack and crush the sides of Chompalot while spinning in circles. For a while all four robots were stuck in a stalemate, however soon, Kan-Opener got in from the side of Big Nipper and attempted to pit it only for Big Nipper to drive backwards and forwards pitting Kan-Opener instead. Chompalot became free from Suicidal Tendencies and charged directly into Big Nipper pinning it against the side wall with Suicidal Tendencies following suit. Both Chompalot and Big Nipper gang up on Suicidal Tendencies and try to topple them. Chompalot turned against Big Nipper and pitted them, however, Chompalot while pitting Big Nipper also fell in with some help from Suicidal Tendencies who remained the only robot active. Winner: Suicidal Tendencies Category:Extreme Series 1 Category:Episodes with the Drop Zone